


roadside.

by leonkennedy



Series: self-indulgent fics. [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, inspired by the bar scene in 27 dresses haha, you guys are best friends & it's cute!, you're an agent w/ leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonkennedy/pseuds/leonkennedy
Summary: when your car starts acting up in the midst of a rainstorm, it can only lead to one thing: getting piss-face drunk with your partner.





	roadside.

You knew your car was a piece of shit; it was old and hanging on by its last thread. It was your first car and the one your mother gave you as a high school graduation present. You considered it your baby and you treated it as such, having always taken good care of it. The end was nearing though and the moment you felt fast vibrations from under your seat, you knew your luck was about to run out. You had been begging your superiors to rent you a car for traveling, anything you were able to use until you were on furlough and able to fix your current one. They had declined the request, leaving you in the worst position.  _Those assholes._  

“Does it normally do this?” Your partner questioned, concern written across his features. You didn’t even need to look over at him to know he was concerned – after being partners for three years, you had picked up on Leon’s habits fairly quickly. His monotone voice was one of those habits; sometimes he would add a hint of concern, a hint of annoyance, or whatever emotion he was feeling at that moment. Normally, you would snort at his words and quip a witty remark, but him speaking was only adding to your frustration. Your hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, causing your knuckles to flush white.

“No, jackass.” You grumbled, eyes remaining focused on the road. Out of the corner of your vision, you could see Leon lean back into the passenger seat, his arms crossing themselves over his bulky chest. 

His eyes squinted, gazing at the barely visible road. “Do you really think we should keep going in this?” 

It had started pouring down rain thirty minutes ago, which was the start of all your issues. The wheels had begun acting up, the brakes were squealing – you knew your car like the back of your hand, but this was something you hadn’t witnessed before. It made you perplexed and almost questioning whether you should continue down the highway or not. The rain was making it hard to see and you could see fog approaching up ahead. You also knew you hadn’t seen a sign or exit for the past ten miles, leaving you practically stranded in the middle of nowhere if you were to stop. 

“Do we have a choice?” You asked, finally sparing a quick look in his direction. “Hannigan wants us back at headquarters by tomorrow and if we aren’t there, she’ll bitch at us.” Grumbling the last part, a sigh departs from your lips. 

“I’d rather have her yell at us than die because  _you_  crashed the car.” Leon retorted, causing you to slam on the brakes as you pulled over to the side. The vehicle skidded to a stop after a few seconds of sliding, anger taking root across your facial features. Once the squealing from the brakes had subsided, you turned your head to face him. 

“Fine! Let’s just stop the car in the middle of fucking nowhere and walk, since you obviously know everything!” You exclaimed, opening the driver side door. You didn’t bother to grab your umbrella or wait for Leon as you got out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind you. Before you had the chance to stop yourself, you started walking down the empty highway and into the grey fog ahead. 

Your heels echoed behind you, the rain pouring down on you. It didn’t take long for you to become soaked. You kept your gaze glancing around, hoping to come across a road sign to indicate wherever you were at. Behind you, you could hear Leon’s boots slopping against the wet pavement. Your arms remained tightly crossed over your chest, angry deep breaths being exhaled from your nostrils. The two of you remained consumed by silence, the only noise was the pattering of rain, as you finally reached an exit off the highway. A bar sat across from the exit, giving you something to finally smile about. 

“Oh, thank god.” You muttered under your breath, your pace picking up as you practically ran towards it. It didn’t take you long to rush inside, the warm heat causing shivers to run up your back. It was a dive bar, what some would consider being a hole in the wall. It would do for the night and offer some shelter, at least until the rain passed. Leon ran a hand through his soaked hair, eyes meeting yours. 

“I’ll call Hannigan and see if she can send a crew to pick us up.” He gestured towards a payphone in the back of the bar, eyebrows raising at you. “Go get a coffee or something, alright?” Concern danced behind his tone, your head nodding at the words. 

You found yourself seated at the bar in no time, not bothering to order a coffee but instead, a shot of whiskey. You had earned it after everything you had gone through tonight and earlier in the day. You and Leon had been assigned to deal with some farm boys who had gotten their hands on a couple of B.O.W.S. They had sworn up and down they weren’t doing anything with them and they only had them to help with their crops, which was absolute bullshit. When you and Leon decided to play a game of good cop versus bad cop, they had confessed they were planning on getting rid of their other farming competition and you had the rest of your team take them to headquarters for further questioning. It wasn’t unusual for you and Leon to go your own separate way from the rest of the team, as the two of you were loners – besides for whenever you were around each other. There was a sense of comfort exchanged between the two of you and you often found yourself thankful for his company, even throughout the worst of times. You considered him your best friend and you figured he considered you  _his_  best friend. 

As you drank your shot of whiskey, the burning liquor sliding its way down the back of your throat, you felt a hand curl around your shoulder. 

“The phone is busted. Looks like we’re going to be bitched out by Hannigan tomorrow.” Leon spoke out before sitting on the barstool beside you. Your eyes rolled at the statement, motioning to the bartender to bring you both more. “I thought I said to get a coffee?” 

“Fuck your coffee.” You scoffed, offering a playful smile in retaliation. “I figured I could use it after having to deal with you all day.”

“And like you’re any better?” Leon chuckled as the bartender returning with two more shots. Your eyes rolled once again at the words, your calloused fingers raising the shot glass. 

“Cheers to us for being the most annoying people we both know.” You raised an eyebrow before Leon nodded, the two of you downing your shots immediately. You winced at the burning sensation before setting the glass down on the mahogany counter, eyes never straying from him. 

“Actually, you’re not the most annoying person I know.” Leon rasped, the liquor having an effect on his throat. “I ever tell you about the girl who rescued me from Raccoon City, only to turn on me?”

The two of you continued downing shots of whiskey for what seemed like an eternity, swapping stories of your pasts as you both became more unhinged by the alcohol. The liquor was a blessing in disguise, allowing you two to be open about things you never imagined. Leon had opened up about Raccoon City, the event that would later force him into working for the USSTRATCOM. You knew about Raccoon City and what had occurred but throughout all the years as partners, he had always avoided discussing the topic and would get upset whenever it was brought up. You had opened up about your past, how you knew you always wanted to be a federal agent and the first time you had to kill; they were conversations that normal citizens would think were morbid and taboo. But between the two of you, they were almost comforting to discuss.

As you drank what seemed to be your seventh shot, your favorite song began playing from the beat-up jukebox in the back of the bar: _Bennie And The Jets_ by Elton John. You bobbed your head to the lyrics, Leon nudging you with his elbow. "Come on, [Y/N]! You can't just sit there and nod along, you gotta' sing it!" He exclaimed, his words slurring slightly together. 

Laughing at the way he spoke, you nudged him back. "She's got electric boobs –"

"Those are not the lyrics!" Leon burst out laughing, resting a hand on your right shoulder. He gripped it slightly as if he was going to fall from his barstool from laughing.

"And mohair shoes!"

"You know I read it in a magazine, oh-oh!" He chimed in, giving your shoulder another squeeze. 

The two of you sang along to your made-up lyrics before finding yourselves standing atop the bar, singing to the rest of the bar. The rest of the people had crowded around the counter, chanting the actual lyrics as you twirled around, a bright grin across your face. When the song ended, Leon scooped you down from the bar before your gazes met each other. A lop-sided smile has taken root across his face and you can feel the warmth radiating between you. In the back of your head, you can hear yourself screaming to kiss him, but you resist the urge. You can't tell if it's the alcohol screaming or your heart. As if he can read your mind, he takes a step forward to close the distance between you. By now, the rest of the bar-goers have returned to the tables and have started taking swigs of their beers again. One of Leon's hands makes it way across your waist, pulling you closer to him and you can smell the liquor lingering in his breath. If you can smell his, you're sure he can smell yours and yet, he doesn't pull away and neither do you. You want this and you can almost swear that he does too. His gaze makes your knees feel almost weak as if you could fall at any moment, and you're thankful for the hand he has set on your waist. 

"I'm glad I met you." He spoke, breaking the silence between you. His voice barely hovers over a whisper, earning a nod from you. Before you can answer, you cup your hands around his face before pulling his face down. Your lips meet his and the kiss is intoxicating. He tastes like the whiskey you two had been drinking for the past few hours and while you normally would have been disgusted, you find yourself desperate for more. Your kiss lasts for what seems like minutes and when you hear some whistles from the bartender behind you, you pull away to catch your breath. Leon does the same. 

"You wanna' go back to the car?" You pant out softly, gesturing towards the door. Leon nods frantically as if he is desperate to keep this moment going. Reaching into your pocket, you throw a handful of cash at the bartender before telling him to keep the change, the two of you rushing out of the front door as quickly as you originally entered. 

When you exit, you realize it stopped raining hours ago as the pavement is already halfway dry, and you can't help but grin. You would have to thank your car later for being your wingman and for being sturdy enough to handle what it was going to go through in a few. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send requests to my [tumblr!](https://nero-spardas.tumblr.com)


End file.
